


Up Up and Away

by ShimmerShadows



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bad Art, Gen, Heist, Humor, Story soundtrack, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/pseuds/ShimmerShadows
Summary: Only a few minutes before the alarm kicks in, can Neal get out in time?





	Up Up and Away

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sammy Davis Jr.'s "Up Up and Away" - throw it on while you're reading!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=voW7yG3-QKo

"Oh no."  
  
The lights click back on. They were supposed to be dead for another 5 minutes.  
  
Neal has 3 minutes, maybe 3 minutes 20 tops. The Foxfinder security system may not be top-of-the-line, but it's reliable within its operational parameters.  With the power back on in the building, he has to get to the roof.  
  
"Neal, leave the statue and run!" Burke's voice is just audible through the silk curtains from the open window. But Neal can't leave this statue.  
  
If the statue remains in the room, then Keller will be disgraced in front of the Russians.  And Peter doesn't know that Elizabeth is driving to Virginia with a bomb strapped underneath her car, courtesy of Mr. Keller. Peter can't know the full details - this is the kind of information that would knock him off his game. But if Neal stays, the Russians will find him here, and probably Peter on the roof as well. One misstep means one (or more) close friends dead.  
  
"Peter, get the balloon to the window!"  
  
"Are you nuts? I don't even trust this thing to go straight up!"  
  
It's hard to quietly get to the top of a roof, even more so when you've got one hour of notice that you need to remove an 80 pound statue from the top floor of an organized crime group's building.  
  
The hot-air balloon is rainbow stripes, designed to catch the eye of tourists.  Neal wasn't sure that Peter really knew how to fly a balloon when he commandeered it from the frightened guide, but lives are at stake.  
  
Neal examines the statue - it's a cheap bronze-coated statue of Mickey Mouse, that has been expertly put in place on the platform where previously a priceless Rodin has been displayed. But Mickey has to go.  
  
Neal hears faint yelling downstairs, and knows that they're coming up the staircase.  Vodka and poker doesn't cover up a building-wide lights-out.  
  
The bottom of the basket is just visible in the window, and Neal makes his move, grabbing America's Favorite Mouse and triggering the room alarm. He runs to the window.  
  
"How much do you value fine art?"  
  
"What are you talking about, jump on!"  
  
"Peter, you'll want this, trust me," Neal says with a snicker, throwing the statue up to the basket. Peter catches it with both hands, meeting the eyes of Mr. Mouse.  
  
"Go!" Neal jumps getting both hands on the side of the balloon basket, as the door to the room is kicked in. As the balloon drifts through the nighttime city sky, the wailing of the room alarm continues.  
  


* * *

  
"Well, Keller, I got the statue you left in place of the Rodin."  
  
"In place of the Rodin? What are you talking about?"  
  
"That awful Mickey Mouse thing you dropped in there. Maybe use a Colonel Sanders statue next time."  
  
"You were _supposed_ to get the Mickey Mouse statue."  
  
"I know, I did."  
  
"Caffrey, listen to me. That Mickey Mouse statue has always been there. I wanted you to steal it, so I could get _at_ the Rodin"  
  
"Wait, so he had a Rodin, but instead he showcases Mickey?"  
  
For a moment, Neal looks in Keller's eyes, looking for the lie. Then Neal's head sinks, color draining from his face.

"I know, right?!"


End file.
